Life and Love Will go on
by Iamedwardcullenswife
Summary: James captured Bella as she walked down the aisle to marry Edward. He finds her after two years of searching. Bella is scarred from the rape and abuse she suffered with James. Can their relationship stand? All Human Canon pairings. First Fanfic. Review!


**Hi guys! Sorry this was taken down, but its BACK! Please be nice, criticism appreciated, flames..not so much. I wont be updating until I get 20 reviews(If anybody ends up liking this story)!**

**Summary:**

**James captured Bella as she walked down the aisle to marry Edward. He finds her after two long long years of searching for her. Bella is emotionally and physically scarred from the rape and abuse she suffered with James. Can their relationship stand? Can Edward help her? Rated M for language, rape and abuse. Canon pairings. All Human**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I don't. I don't own You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins either!**

**I'll be sending Teasers to the first 20 reviewers!**

EPOV

Moving sucked ass. The small apartment I had been temporarily been living in wouldn't be enough if I found Bella. When, not if.

Bella.

My life.

My love.

My fiancé, captured as she walked down the aisle.

_***flashback***_

_My Bella walked down the aisle, a radiant smile on her face. I was floored at the sight of her. She looked stunning in her white wedding dress. Like an Angel. My Angel. _

_She was about to reach me, Emmett, her brother was about to put her hand in mine….._

"_Hands up!" someone yelled. I looked around for the voice giving the chilling instructions and to my horror saw, 20 men with guns were at all corners of the chapel. James had the machine gun. He was the one that gave the instructions. I ran to Bella as quickly as I could, I had to protect her. _

"_I mean it! Put those hands up or we shoot!" Everyone did as he bade, scared. Many people were wide eyed and tears were falling on all the women's faces. _

"_All guests leave! Only the bride and groom in here! NOW!" he roared. All the frightened guests poured out. Our immediate family remained. Esme and Carlisle were horrified, shielding Alice, my sister with their arms. Emmett was too bold. _

"_Why are you here? What do you want? Money? How much, name your price!"He said softly, Rose was behind him, shaking fiercely. Jasper was trying to calm Alice with his eyes. Esme was uttering a silent prayer. Carlisle was mirroring my defensive pose, but in front of Esme, my mother. _

"_What do I want?"James laughed. "Why, I want the bride!" _

_There was a pause. _

"_No." I choked. "Never. Any amount of money you want I'll give to you but not Bella, please not Bella. Please! Take me instead!"_

"_Sorry. No deal. Hold them back." _

_James accomplices dropped their guns and held back all the family. One man held each of the women back but all the men of the family had 3 of them holding them back from saving Bella. I had 5 of them on me and was yelling and fighting. But I knew it wouldn't be enough. Despair and anger filled me body, and added volume to my screams. _

"_NO! LET ME GO! BELLA! NOOO! TAKE ME INSTEAD! PLEASE!" I cried._

_James threw Bella over his shoulder and ran. Bella's blood curdling shrieks of agony pierced me like a dagger._

"_Edward! Help me! Please! I love you! Please…." Her screams got quieter as James ran with her. _

"_Bella! I'm coming! Hang on!" _

_The last thing I saw was the butt of a gun flying at him. _

"_No!" I heard someone scream. _

_*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*_

I wiped my tears as the phone rang and hastened to pick it up. It was Emmett, the Chief Police officer. He had taken over after Charlie died.

"Edward, Edward we have another lead off the coast of a forest just outside Seattle. A couple saw someone that looked like Bella abused by a tall man. Get ready to go!"

" I'm… pulling … on some… pants…I'm done. Come pick me up, I'll be in the Volvo and I'll follow you there."

"Alright Edward, oh and there's a 94.7% chance of mission success."

"Not a hundred?" Edward asked hopefully.

"No, Sorry Ed."

*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

The car ride was too long for me. I was so close to finding my Bella and the damn car ride was an entire hour. I just followed the police cars and they pulled up to a dilapidated building on the edge of the forest. We split up into groups and moved to the different entrances of the huge almost falling mansion. Emmett and I were one group with a search dog. We bashed in through the front door.

"Where is she?" I roared "Where?" I was on the verge of insanity. I needed Bella like I needed air to breathe. I moved up the stairs with my gun at the ready. The search dog was going first. He stuck his nose to the ground and sniffed to an empty closet. Then he sat down and barked, the signal that he found something. My heart pounding, I went to the dog and saw there was a hatch. I opened it and found a tunnel.

"Emmett! Em, look at this." I called.

"What is it? Wow. Hold on." He turned to his talkie. "Reinforcements to First floor second closet on the left. Move! Move!"

Then to me, "they'll be here in a second Edward."

"Fuck it." I growled. I moved into the tunnel myself. It was pitch black so it was lucky the tunnel was straight. Emmet called after me, screaming at me to wait. I saw a light at the end and heard someone whimpering. My heart wrenched and I moved as quick as I could. I ran into the open cave and moved to the sound.

There was my Bella, naked and curled up in a little ball. She had bruises and cuts all over her body and blood was seeping out of more cuts. I dropped to my knees beside her and spoke softly.

"Bella? Bella, love do you remember me?"

" Edward?" she whimpered. Thank Goodness!

" Sweetheart, Can I wrap you up? I'm going to take you home baby. No one will ever hurt you again."

" Okay… Edward, don't let him hurt me Edward, Please! He.. he…Oh, Edward!" She was so scared, and my heart broke for this cracked and scarred Angel.

"Shhh…It's going to be okay. Don't worry sweetheart, I'm here now, Shhh…" I spoke soothingly as I wrapped her in my sweatshirt and then a thick blanket I brought for her. She didn't make a soundthrough the entire process. Then, I saw something that made my eyes see red.

The most blood was along her inner thighs. _That filthy, ugly, _sick_ man raped my Angel._

No sooner than I could make this observation The FBI, Police Officers, and the SWAT teams came in. Some of them came close to where Bella and I were huddled. I didn't anything of it until Bella began to scream.

"_No! NO! STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! EDWARD! __**HELP!"**_

I had no idea what to do. I cradled her in my lap and held her tightly.

" Shhh, Bella. It's Okay, Shhhhhh…I'm here, I love you, Shh…..shh…." She was calming down know, her screams turning into sharp pants and whimpers. She clung to me, burrowing her face in my chest.


End file.
